She's a Concrete Angel
by Chocolatechipcookies13
Summary: Max is abused by her stepmother Anne Walker and bullied by almost everyone at school. When Fang comes to town Lissa wants him but he wants Max. With Lissa and her stepmother out to ruin her, how long can Max last when everyone she loves is slowly getting farther from her reach? Please read! First Fanfic so please R&R! T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1: Intro to my life

**Hey everyone! I got a review and I thought about it and decided to fix up this chapter. Disclamer: I don't own anyone from Maximum Ride but I do own the plot. Now for the newer version**

"MAAAAAXXXX! Get your lazy butt down here!" My witch of a step mother yelled from down stairs. Oh sorry your probably wondering what's going on right now. I'm Maximum Ride and this is my sucky life. I live with my love blind dad Jeb Batchler and the step witch Anne Walker. When my mom died from a car crash, Anne was so 'nice' to us and my father and Anne fell in 'love' (note the sarcasm in nice and love).What my dad doesn't know, is when he isn't home Anne abuses me. I have to cover up my scars, cuts, and burses with makeup. Even school is terrible. I am bullied, picked on, and everyone hates me for who knows what reason. Well everyone but my three friends Ella, Iggy, and Nudge. Ella is 14 and beautiful, nice, funny, fashionable, and loyal to her friends. She has brown semi-curly hair and brown eyes. Also, she is 5'3 and is has is not fully Hispanic. James (Iggy) is 15 like me and is, funny, a pyromaniac, a sexist pig, idiotic, protective in a way, Ella's boyfriend, and can kick butt if he wants to. **(A/N: he won't be blind in this story.)** He is 5'10, has strawberry blond hair, icy blue eyes, and very pale skin. Iggy has two younger siblings: Angel and Gazzy. They both have blond hair and bright blue eyes. Gazzy is 9 and is like his brother in so many ways. He is a pyro, idiotic, and protective. But he is his own person too. He is sweet, adorable, and mischievous. Angel is well, angelic. She has long curly blond hair, is 6 years old, and looks a lot less like Iggy than Gazzy does. Her name describes her behavior most of the time. Usually, she is sweet, kind, caring, and loving but if you mess with her or anyone she loves well let's just say don't go there. Then there's Nudge. She's spunky, talkative, a fashion diva, loyal, and can kick some serious butt. She is 14 like Ella, and she is beautiful too. She has mocha skin, amazing hair, and is 5'6. Last there's me. I'm 15, 5'8, and a semi-tomboy. I have wavy long dirty blond hair with blond streaks. Well back to the present. I shouted down to Anne "Coming _mother_ !" with sarcasm dripping from my voice. Then I through on a black, white, and purple Areo shirt, a white Arie hoodie, a pair of white converse with a black design stitched on the sides. I applied my makeup to cover my scars/cuts/bruises, grabbed my book bag and ran out the door without saying goodbye to the step monster.

I was greeted at school by Nudge and Iggy. "Hey where's Ella?" I asked. It wasn't like Ella to ditch us, and I knew she was healthy because I saw yesterday (It was Sunday and todays Monday). "Over there with the she witch and her posse." Iggy practically spit out. "On to a happier note, did you hear about the new kid? I can't wait to meet him! I heard someone's gunna get called to the office to show him around! I hope it's me! I would be a perfect candidate because I went through this like three years ago!" I started tuning her out when we started walking to my locker. Only to hear on the loud speaker "Maximum Ride come to the office please." I said by to my friends and walked to the office already knowing what I was getting into.

"Maximum, please show Nick around the school and to his classes you have the same schedule as him." Nick was **HOT!** He was probably 5'9 and he had black hair that fell over his eyes in a 'I'm cool' sort of way. Also he had dark eyes, a olive skin tone, and wore all black. "Sure whatever" I said. As we walked out of the office together I said " Hey I'm Max." "Call me Fang." Well he's sure a man of many words. NOT. Oh well I'll get him to talk.

**Well there's the newer version of the first chapter! Hope you liked it. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people that reviewed! I hope you like chapter two! Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does.**

"Ok Fang, lets head to first period. You have Mrs. Wilson like me. Trust me, she's not always a joy to be around but she's nice most of the time." I explained. He nodded and I sighed. Can't he at least try to make conversation like Nudge did when I showed her around? Boy's, what do you expect? As we walked down the empty hallway, I noticed him staring at me. OH CRAP! What if my concealer came off?! Then he'll see my bruises! Then he spoke up "Why are you wearing so much makeup? You don't seem like the kind of girl who would." Thank god the concealer's still on, but I've kept the abuse a complete secrete for 7 years now. Do you think I'm that stupid to tell a guy I've known for about 6 minutes now? Heck no! I'd tell Nudge, Ella, or Iggy if I told someone. And that's an IF. So this is how I replied "Well why do care how much makeup I wear? I have my reasons ok?" I mentally slapped myself. Real smooth Max, real smooth. I probably seem like a pushy dork now. "Chill I didn't mean to a fend you." He said just as we arrived at Mrs. Wilsons. I walked up to her and said "Sorry I'm late I had to show Nick over there around the school. It's his first day here." Then I went and sat down in my seat. I had a feeling it was going to be a LONG day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fang POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow Max was **AMAZING**. She is pretty, smart, funny, and has an attitude. She's hot too. And** NOTHING** like the sluts I used to date. I just hope I can get her to like me. Oh and I love those chocolate brown eyes. And her hair. No! Bad Fang! Don't think like that! I think I might like Max.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to Lunch ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went to Nudges locker where just Nudge and Iggy were waiting for me. Iggy looked upset and Nudge looked, well like Nudge but a bit less happy. "Sup guy's? Ig what's wrong?" I asked as soon as I saw the tears streaking down his face. That's really weird Iggy never cry's. "Max it's horrible! Ella has been hang out with that she devil Lissa and she just dumped Iggy! Then walking to my locker we saw her hitting on the new kid Nick! I can't mphmmph…" Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth and we headed off to lunch in complete silence. ~~~Time skip~~~ When I got out line with the disgusting school lunch (meatloaf, brussle sprouts, mashed potatoes, and milk) when someone stuck their foot out and I tripped and the food spilled all over me. I landed funny on my right leg, the same leg Anne had hit with a bat the night before. I let out a small cry of pain before I got up and saw who had tripped me. It was Fang and guess who he was sitting with… Lissa and the popular people. I sent them all my best death glare and walked (limped) out towards the bathroom, silent tears streaming down my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Iggy POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting at my usual table with Nudge and waiting for Max to come over and I saw Fang trip her. I heard her small cry off pain when her leg twisted awkwardly. Then she limped to the bathroom crying silently Nudge followed quickly behind her. Why the hell would he do that? Max never cry's the only time she's ever cried is when her mom had died so that must have hurt. **BAD**. I got up and went to Fangs table and slammed my fist's down on his table. "Why'd you trip her?!" I shouted. Boy I was mad. "Dude chill. I was dared. It's no big deal." "No big deal?! I know Max better than you _EVER_ will and to make her cry out like that you have to really hurt her! So no big deal is it?!" I shouted and stormed off after Max and Nudge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nudge POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as I went into the bathroom I found Max. She was in a stall kneelt down inspecting her leg with her jeans rolled up. I gasped. Max's leg was bent funny and covered in scars and bruises.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard a gasp. "N-N-Nudge?" "Max what happened to your leg?" "Nothing I think it's broken" "Whatever Max, I'm gunna get… umm Iggy uh why are you in here?" Nudge asked. "Oh god Ig! The girls bathroom? Really?" I practically shouted. "I just wanted to see if you were ok." "Yeah Max please come out!" Nudge said banging on the door. "Jeez I'm coming!" and I came out. "Max why is your leg bruised?" said Iggy. "Um Iggy I know you and Nudge both want to know but I just can't tell you. I'm sorry" "Fine but I'll help you get home." "Oh god Ig." I said laughing. "Now let's go home" Nudge said happily. Then we walked home together dropping off Nudge then Iggy and I hobbled the rest of the 10 yards to my house hopping Anne wasn't home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thanks to all who have been reading and R&Ring. Please R&R and I hope you like this chapter! Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does.**

Sadly, I was wrong. Anne was home and as drunk as ever. "Oh Maxi dearest, your daddy isn't going to be home for a while so we can have some fun." As she walked up to me, she couldn't walk strait. Anne grabbed my hoodie and pulled me closer. Her breath reeked of beer. "Answer me!" Oh god I'm gunna regret this… "Yes step monster!" Then she punched my stomach and let drop to the floor and kicked me multiple times and through a beer bottle at me. "Stop! Please! Stop!" I sobbed after about 7 minutes. She smirked "That's more like it." She said and went to the coach and passed out. I ran up to my room and grabbed my Ipod and turned on Concrete Angel. When I was halfway through someone knocked at the door. I went to the mirror, made sure I looked like I did earlier and ran downstairs and opened the door. You'll never guess who it was… If you guessed the Easter bunny you're an idiot. If you guessed Ella, Iggy, or Nudge your closer. If you guessed Fang, you deserve a cookie (not mine though go get your own). He grabbed my arm and pulled me out onto the lawn, making me wince. He looked at me funny and said the longest thing I've ever heard him say "Hey Max. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you at lunch, Lissa dared me to. I'm really sorry. Hey while I'm here I think we should get to know each other." "Umm ok I accept the apology and uhh ok." Oh god we're gunna play 21 questions I just know it. "Ok then wanna play 21 questions?" See I told you! Now I deserve a cookie (I looovvveee cookies)! "Sure" "Ok I'll go first…" He asked me stupid things like my favorite: color, song, animal, food, t.v. show ect. And how my leg was. "Ok my turn… how'd you find my house?" "The internet duh!" he replied sacrasticly. "Ok… why do you, of all people, care about me?" "Your my friend now… I guess, so uh ya" It went on like this for a while until the wicked witch of my house called out "Max get in here** NOW**!" I winced, knowing that I'll get beat now that she's awake. "Max what's wrong?" "I'll tell you what I told Nudge and Iggy, I'll tell you when I'm ready." "Ok Max. See you tomorrow." Hopefully " See you Fang" He helps me up and I head inside towards my doom. As I close the door Anne shouts "You insolent little girl! No one loves you! No one likes you! You're a slut, fat, stupid, and ugly!" And she raises a knife and carves the words into my body. Silent tears stream down my face as she carves them, and I realize that she's right. I'm not smart, ugly, no one loves me, heck no one even likes me! When she's done I drag myself to my room curl up on my bed and sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I get up at 5:00 knowing Anne will be asleep. I put on a blue Areopostale shirt, jeans, and my converse. Then I apply my mask of makeup, and run downstairs. I grab my book bag and run outside head to school 15 minutes early, just to get away. Maybe, if it gets worse I'll runaway. That's a last resort though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip End of the day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was ok. I'm glad Fang joined my group of friends. I think I might like him. Just as I was nearing Iggy's were we were all meeting to walk home together, Lissa and her gang now including Ella slamed me into a locker. I saw my friends turn around to look. "You know they just hang out with you out of pity you know. They don't like you. No one does. You're a slut, you're fat, you're ugly, no one loves you, and no one likes you. You should just go die." That's basically what Anne told me. Now I know it's really true. "_**SHUT UP LISSA! MY LIFE ALREADY SUCKS! YOU HAVE NO RESON TO MAKE IT WORSE**_!" I shouted at her. Then I sprinted down the hall with Fang, Iggy, and Nudge chasing after me. Fang was the one to catch up to me. I was crying **AGAIN**. **GRRRR** what's wrong with me? "Max are you ok?" He asked bringing me to his chest. "It's ok. It's ok. She's wrong I love you." I looked up at him suspiciously. "Really?" "Max do you think I'd lie about something like that?" Than his lips crashed into mine. After about two seconds, something hard crashed into me causing me to hit my head **HARD**. My vision blurred, I was bleeding, and I was drifting out of conciseness. A figure pinned me down (I think it was Lissa) and it's voice screeched in my ear "Stay away from Nick! He is MINE!" My eyes fluttered shut and I felt the figure lifted off of me and something shaking me and I drifted out of conciseness.

**Oh Cliffy! Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's! It the last day of my Easter/Spring break. Sadly, I won't be posting as much. Anyway, thanks to the people who R&R. Here's the Next Chapter! Disclamer: I don't own MR James Patterson does.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fang POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as I finally was kissing Max, Lissa had to come and pushed her down. (**A/N: Max is like 85 lbs and Lissa is like 120**) Oh crap, Max was bleeding. **FAST**. "Nudge go get help!" I shouted and she ran off. "Stay away from Nick!" She screeched "He's MINE!" I pulled Lissa off of Max and Iggy bent down looking at her trying to… uh… I really don't know. He was shaking her like crazy. I growled "Lissa I'm not _yours_. I can date whoever I want." I let go of her wrist and looked over at Max, where the nurse was looking at her head. When the nurse was done, I picked up Max, trying not to touch where the gash was and started to walk to her house with Nudge chattering beside me. "Oh gosh I hope Max is ok. I wish someone would do that to Lissa! She _**REALLY**_ deserves it. Like this one time Max told me I deserved as cookie but she never gave me one. She really loves cookies. Oh Fang! Are you and Max a couple now?! You guys would be _sooooo_ cute together! Like puppy standard cute! Omg I want a puppy! I just loooovvveee puppy's! Their so cute, like Angel cute! You know like Iggy's sister?! She is" "**SHUT UP NUDGE**!" Me and Iggy shouted at the same time. "Jeez, you could of just told me" That was the SHORTEST" sentence I've EVER heard Nudge say. By that time we were at Max's house and I was getting worried. She hadn't woken up yet and the nurse said she wouldn't be out more than 5 minutes. It's been 5 minutes! Ok Fang chill she gunna be fine. She **HAS** to be fine. Iggy knocking on the door interrupted my depressing thoughts. A man opened up and Nudge started babbling "Hey Jeb! It's Nudge and Iggy! Oh and that's Fang! I think him and Max are a couple now! He was kissing her and Lissa like knocked her down and she hit her head and I was oh no she didn't!" Jeb shot me a glare when Nudge started to talk about me and Max. He ushered us in and I laid Max down on their couch and kneeled on the floor looking at her. I grabbed her and leaned down to her ear and whispered "Max please, I love you, wake up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max POv~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Am I dead? I think I'm dead. No my head hurts WAY to much. But the black is just so peaceful. Then I heard the voice of an angel "Max please, I love you, wake up" and felt a slight pressure on my hand. "Max please wake up I love you." Cool lips touched my forehead. Then my eyes fluttered open. The light was to bright so I squeezed them shut and tried again. This time I succeeded. Everything was blurry and it felt like I was spinning. The first thing I saw was a pair of onyx eyes staring down at me. "Max, thank god!" Fang almost shouted and he kissed me. And in that moment, everything was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was kind of nervous to go to school today. What If Lissa decides to try that again? My heads still hurts from yesterday. As I walk to school, I wonder how I can escape Anne this weekend. When I get to school, I find Fang, Iggy, Nudge, waiting for me. Fang walks up to me and kisses me. Right in front of Lissa. It was amazing. Once he pulled back I whispered in his ear "Are you trying to get me killed?" "No I was just wondering if umm you would uh go on umm a date with me Saturday?" "I'd love to Fang!" Nudge squealed "You are coming to the mall with me after school Max! you need something to wear!" "Ok whatever Nudge."

**Sorry It was kind of short. I hope you liked it. Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I got some reviews saying that I should the slow story down and make someone find out. I will say this once for the people wanting me to slow this down: This is my first fanfic. I'm trying my best here! As for the people who want someone to find out: I'm getting there. Patience everyone! Now on with story! Disclamer: You know the drill, I'm not JP so I don't own MR he does!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shopping with Nudge~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Nudge dragged me shopping._** LITERALLY**_! I started to refuse so she grabbed my hair and pulled me to her mom's car, who dropped us off at the mall. "Now my hair hurts. *snivel* nice going Nudge!" I said sarcastically. "Oh god Max your killing me over here!" Nudge said and we both started laughing. I missed the days before Anne, Ella leaving, and the world starting to hate me. "Ok! Now to Jc Penny's!" Nudge basically shouted, causing quite a few heads to turn.

When we got JcP, Nudge saw the prettiest light blue cocktail dress. It was strapless, had a black ribbon around the middle, it came to my knees, and had a black shrub . Nudge forced it into my hands and shoved me into the dressing room. As I undressed I thought about how Fang could love me. I know I'm not pretty, smart, or anything special really. He could have had Lissa for goodness sakes! As I slip into the dress, it feels like silk on my body. I hear a pounding on my door and "Max come out here!" "_Coming mother_!" I said hoping it would make Nudge more ticked off. She huffed and gasped as I came out. "Max you look beautiful." As I looked in the mirror, I knew this was the dress. It fit my frame perfectly, and the color looked great with my brown eyes and my dirty blond hair. It was like this dress was made for me.

When Nudge's Mom dropped me off at my house, I saw that I had a text from Fang._ 4 ok for our date_. _Ya sure I replied_. Then I texted Nudge_ Can you do my make 2 morrow?_ I immediately got a reply _**YEEEEESSSSSS! What Time?** Round 2:30, 3 Ok? **Yup I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO excited! BYE MAX!**_ What did I get myself into?

Later that evening, Anne came home. Without Jeb. "Max come here!" Oh god she's drunk. I bound downstairs. "Yes Anne?"" I asked as nicely as I could. "Don't you use that tone with me young lady!" and she hit me in the head. **HARD**. My head spun a little and she kicked my shin so I crumpled to the floor, and went into the fettle position. Anne kicked and kicked at me. "Get up brat!" she screamed. I tried to, but it hurt too much and I groaned in pain. Anne decided that it wasn't enough that I tried so she through her beer bottle at me. The glass shattered and I got covered in the rest of the sickly smelling contents. When I still didn't get up Anne walked into the kitchen and came back with a knife. Oh no not this again. She leaned over me and said "You're unlovable, hated. You're a fat, lazy, whore that not even her father can love. Why do you think he's gone all the time? Because he doesn't want to see you!" And she began carving the words into my skin. I hissed in pain and prayed for it to be over soon. Anne snorted. "Now that should teach you to back sass me." When she was done I ran to the bathroom and started to clean the wounds. As I washed the blood away I wondered if Anne was right. About me being unlovable, hated, and not even dad wanting to be around me. Were Fang, Nudge, and Iggy my friends out of pity? Oh god I hope not. When I was finished I crawled into bed and fell into a restless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day at 2:30~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just me home when Nudge came. As I opened the door Nudge said "Ok, I brought hair things, _**TONS** _of makeup, and nail polish." "Ok Nudge, come on lets go upstairs." She dragged me upstairs and made me get into my dress. Than she started on my hair and rambled on about nothing. "Do you think a unicorn would make a good pet? Do you think they like bananas? Do ya think Doodlecake is a good name? If had a unicorn I would name it Doodlecake and feed it bananas!" and other stuff like that. Then the same thing happened with my nails and makeup. When she was done it was 3:50. "Ok look in the mirror Max!" I turned my head and saw a completely different girl staring out at me. She had curly dirty blond hair, long eyelashes, light blue eye shadow that made her chocolate eyes pop, and perfect skin. "Nudge you did amazing" I said breathlessly. Her mom honked the horn. "Thanks! Bye! Have fun on your date! Tell Fang I said Hi and that if he breaks your heart I _**WILL **_break his face! OMG I've always wanted to say that! OH Hi Fang! Hey Guess what?! If you break Max's heart I'll break your face! Yay twice in one day!" "BYE NUDGE" I shouted while running down the stairs (In high heels I might add) to meet Fang. "Max… Wow." He said "Thanks" I said while he lead me to his car.

As we drove to the restaurant What Makes You Beautiful came on. "Really Fang? One Direction?!" "YOUR INSECURE! DON'T KNOW WHAT FOR! YOUR TURNING HEADS WHEN YOU WALK THROUGH THE DOOORR!" he sang as tone deafly as possible. (A/N: I know this is corn but bare with me here I thought it was funny and it goes with the next part in a vise versa way) "DON'T NEED MAKEUP! TO COVER UP! BEING THE WAY THAT YOU ARE IS ENOUGH!" "Oh god Fang! Your making my ears bleed!" and he laughed. "Oh I'm hurt Maxi!" it was my turn to laugh this time. This went on until we pulled into the parking lot. When we parked, Fang got out and opened my door. "My lady," he said smirking "Why, Fang your such a gentlemen." I said giggling. Wait giggling? The Maximum Ride doesn't giggle! As we walked in and took a seat, I noticed Fang stiffen. "Hey why so tense?" I asked him "Look at all those idiots… staring at you." He practically growled out "I don't see why though" I replied "Max look at yourself! Your gorgeous!" "Fang I really doubt that." "Ok… that's it." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the unisex bathroom. He locked the door and said "Look in the mirror" I looked. "Max tell yourself your beautiful." He growled "Fang… I just… I… I can't lie to myself." Awww just great. Lissa and Anne got to me. "And I can't date someone like this." And he stormed out of the bathroom. I stood there for a few moments hoping he would come back, hoping he would take me back. But he didn't. I knew that this would happen. I knew that Fang was too good to be true. So why'd I let it happen?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok people! I didn't mean to kill Faxness! Trust me here I'm going somewhere with this! And yes, Artemisia Selene, Max will get to hurt Fang! Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride! Now on with this story!**

After a few minutes I got myself together and headed out. When I walked out the door, I felt a hand grab my wrist. I elbowed the person in the gut and spun around. It was Fang. "Max… what… the…hell? I… just… wanted to… see… if… you needed a… ride." He said breathlessly. "Anything else?" I asked hoping he would apologize and take me back. "No." Then I kneed him in the oh so soft spot. "That's for being so stupid." Then I punched him in the face "And that's, for breaking my heart." Then I jogged out of the parking lot with Fang calling my name and silent tears streaming down my face.

Somehow I ended up at Nudge's house. I rang the doorbell and Nudge answered the door almost immediately. "Hi Max! Whatcha doin? Shouldn't you be on your date? Why are you crying? He didn't! Can I kill him? You know what, I'm gunna kill him any way's. You poor thing Max! I can't belive he did that to you!" She pulled me into a hug and then she dropped me off at my house. Anne was waiting for me. "You little bitch! Where were you?!" she shouted. I didn't have the heart to reply so she hit me again and again. When she was done, I crawled up to my room and cried myself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nudge POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I dropped Max, I went to Fang's house (My sisters driving me). I walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. When Fang opened up I started screaming "How could you? On your date really?! Max came to my house sobbing! You should've seen her you little *****! I hate you!" Then I slapped him. Walking down the porch feeling satisfied and Fang said "She was acting like an idiot calling herself ugly. You should've been there. It was terrible." "Well, frankly, I don't care! You made her sob! It takes_** A LOT TO MAKE HER CRY YOU IDIOT**_!" I shouted. Then I ran to my car and sped away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day still Nudge POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't wait until my dance compotation today! All my friends are going to be there! I can't wait for Max to see! Hopefully this will get her mind off of Fang. God I hate him! He needs to get an attitude check. Such an idiot. As I put on my uniform and did my hair and makeup, I thought of way's to get back at Fang for hurting Max. When I was done I ran downstairs and into the car! I am so excited! When we got there I met my teammates. We all squealed. Before I knew it we are up next. When we got on stage and scanned the crowed. Max wasn't there. OMG! That's so rude! Were all there for her but nooooooo she can't be there for anyone else. These thoughts distracted me and I was ten beats behind._ TEN BEATS_! This is** ALL** Max's fault! And to think I was her friend. Key word in that sentence:** WAS**. Not anymore!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and remembered that Nudges dance compotation was today. I went to go get a shower and the witch herself was up and get this, already drunk. "Where do you think going girl?" she hissed "To get a shower." I replied as calmly as I could. She ran at me with and wrapped a hand around my throat. "Listen here girl, you back sass me again you'll get worse than this." And began hitting me and punching me and almost everything you can think of. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was her face, smirking at me.

When I woke up I remembered Nudges dance competition. Crap! I through on some clothes and started sprinting towards the cathedral. It took me ten minutes and I finally got there. What I saw shocked me. There was Nudge, Fang, and Iggy hanging out with Lissa and her posse. As they approached me, everyone glared except Lissa and Ella. "Max I told you no one likes you." Lissa said happily. "We gave you a chance Max but we were proved wrong." Nudge said. She sounded angry. Elaa said "I'm just glad they came to their senses like I did." "**OH GOD JUST SHUT UP**!" I shouted. I've had enough of these stupid games made by Lissa. "**MY LIFE'S HELL ENOUGH WITHOUT ANYONE HAVING TO MAKE IT WORSE! BUT YOU ALL JUST HAVVVEEEE TO MAKE IT WORSE! IT'S JUST ALL A LITTLE GAME TO YOU HUH!?" **I shouted and stormed away. Oh god schools gunna be hell tomorrow.

**Hope you liked it please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm really glad you like the story! Disclaimer: I don't own MR. On with The story!**

One by one everything I loved was getting taken away from me. Maybe if they knew why I was late they would still be here for me. God, why does my life have to be so terrible? As I sprinted home, I had flashbacks of all the good times in my life. I remembered when we were little and me and Ella were '_artists_' on the wall. I thought of my mom, Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Fang, my dad, and Ari. If your wondering who Ari is, he's my twin. He died in the car crash with my mother. Sad huh? By this time I was at my house. I walked in my house to find Anne and my father, who was **_TICKED_**. "What's wrong dad?" I asked. "Max, Anne said when she was putting laundry away in your room she found $200 dollars. Is this true? Did you really steal from us?" "Dad I can prove it! I didn't steal the money!" I shouted. "Max I know what I saw. Jeb dear, I can show you!" she said and led him to my room and pulled open the drawer. Sitting there, was 200 dollars.

"Dad I didn't steal it! I swear!" I said. I stalked up to Anne and shouted at her "You framed me! You've always hated me!" and I slapped her. Dad pulled me off of her and said "Max… just…, just stay here." And pulled a smirking Anne out of my room. I've had enough. I pull out my Ipod and put on a tank top. I take pictures of the various scars, cuts, and bruises. Maybe this will show them.

Then, I pull out a piece of paper and a pen from my back pack and begin writing a note

_Dear, Jeb, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, and Anne,_

_I've had enough of my shitty life, so I ran away. Please don't look for me or call the cops. I'll be fine. I found running away a better option then suicide, but if my life's still terrible don't be surprised if you see a report on the new's. F.Y.I for Jeb, Fang, Nudge, and Iggy: Anne abuses me. If you look on the ipod you'll see pictures of a few of the scars and bruises she's gave me. Please read the part's below with your name on them._

_Jeb: You're a love blind fool. You never noticed how much Anne hated me and abused me. I miss mom to. But please just get Anne out of your life. Everything will be better that way. Oh ya I was framed for the money._

_Fang: I loved you. You were too selfish to see what I was going through. I would say I hate you, but I don't. I still love you even though you broke my heart. Oh, and remember our game of 21 questions? That's why I was scared to go inside, why I wore so much makeup. Happy now?!_

_Nudge: You were always my best friend. I can't believe you went to the dark side. I didn't mean to miss your competition, I was getting beat up by Anne. I hope your happier now._

_Iggy: You're always going to the best idiotic pyro I know. I still can't believe you went to the dark side. That just plane hurt. I've known you the longest and still you hurt me. Tell Angel and Gazzy I said bye._

_Anne: You hurt ANYONE I was close with you're DEAD. I hate you._

_Ok now that's over with, I hope you all understand now. Oh yeah I almost forgot! I left my phone and Ipod here so you can't track me._

_Love,_

_Max_

After I wrote that, I put my Ipod on it and jumped out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jeb POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was talking to Anne about Max when the doorbell rang. I went and opened it, to find Max's friends.

"Max is in her room." I said quickly and sat back down to talk with Anne.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nudge POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jeb opened the door he seemed upset. I wonder why? Oh well, I came here to apologize to Max for acting like a bitch. With Iggy and Fang trailing behind me, we approached Max's room. When went to knock, the door creaked open. We walked inside and I immediately saw Max's Ipod. I walked over to it and saw it was under a note. "Iggy, Fang, Jeb, Anne! Come here!" I shouted. I read the note and passed it around I was crying, the guy's and Jeb looked almost confused with a hint of anger, and Anne looked like she was gunna kill someone. May I suggest herself? "Anne get out of my house." Jeb said deadly calm. She ran out of the room and I heard the slam of a door. That's one problem solved. "How are we going to find Max?" Iggy asked, stating the question on everyone's mind. "I don't know." Jeb said and then he sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fang POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I fell horrible about what I did to Max. But I will find her. And I'll make it right again.

**Well here it is! Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's! I'm really glad you like the story! Trust me there will be Fax! Disclaimer: You know I'm not James Patterson so you know I don't own Maximum Ride! Now on to the story! (P.S: Max POV)**

As I ran I wondered if I did the right thing. I mean my life sucked right? Why should I stay? I hope they will miss me. Oh crap its cold. The only thing I brought was 300 dollars (none of the money dad found.) Well off to Walmart!

When I get there, I head strait to the clothes. I get three jeans, three shirts, and two sweat shirts. Then I go get a duffle bag, food, and water. As I walk to the, counter I noticed that the line was ridiculously long. How many people go to Walmart at 7:30?! Really people get a life!

30 minutes later I was finally checking out. The guy at the register was about my age. He had brown hair, brown eyes, glasses and bad acne. Eww. "Hey sweet thing. What can I do for you?" he asked seductively. Double EWWW! "Just scan the stuff." I growled "Well, you're a feisty one aren't you?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows while scanning the stuff. I put a 20 on the counter grabbed my bags, shouted "Thanks!" over my shoulder and got out of there before he could make another move. Freaky kid!

As I was walking out, I saw an ally. Heck it looks like a fine place to sleep for a night. I walked in and put my duffle bag down for a pillow. I know going to sleep at 8:00 is really early but I wanted a head start in the morning. When I went to lay down I heard "Lookie here Dylan. We got are selves a doll to play with." I immediately sprung up into the fighting stance. God forbid that I get a break once in awhile. "Oh Sam this is gunna be fun" a blond boy with teal eyes, Dylan, said. A brown haired boy with brown eyes **(A/N I don't remember what Sam looked like! Sooo Sorry!)** Sam, said "What's your name sweetie?" and stepped closer to me. "_Back off_ you idiot!" I growled backing slowly toward the wall when he neared me. "Tsk tsk… If you don't behave I'll have to force you." He said finally reaching me. Oh crap. I have no where to escape too. He forcefully pressed his lips against mine. I pushed him off of me and screamed "He…mphmp". I can't believe he put his put his dirty hand over mouth!

"You scream we kill you. You rat us out we track you down and kill your family. Got it?" I nodded vigorously. "Good. Dylan you mind if I take first time?" "Go ahead bro." As he began to pull my pants down I screamed. **LOUD**. "I told you not to do that!" he shouted. Than he smashed my head off the wall. I screamed again and crumpled to the ground. He began kicking me for screaming, when someone pushed him away from me and someone else pinned Dylan down. I felt the blood dripping down from head, and the pain everywhere else. As I slowly began drifting out of consensus, I heard screams of pain from Sam and Dylan. The last thing I saw was a concerned face looking down at me. One last word slipped out of my mouth before I blacked out "Fang…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fang POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When me and Iggy where walking into Walmart to see if we could hang our signs about Max there, I heard a scream. Then another. Iggy and I looked at each other before we took off towards the sound. As we raced to the spot where we heard the scream, the only thought going through my head was 'Please don't let it be Max.' When we got to an ally, I saw a guy beating up a girl and another standing there watching, a smirk on his face. I couldn't see who they were because it was too dark out. I took Idiot 1, the one beating up the girl, and Iggy took Idiot 2, the one watching. I saw there was blood everywhere and hit Idiot 1 senseless. He screamed like a girl. Wimp. Then I crawled to look at the girl. My hopes were wrong. It was Max. She looked up at me and whispered hoarsely "Fang…" and her eyes fluttered shut. "Yes baby, I'm here. Look at me. Max look at me!" I begged. Wow I'm begging. Not like me _**AT ALL**_. "Max please please **PLEASE**! If you can hear me, give me a sign! Max I love you just PLEASE wake up!" I'm crying now. I carefully scooped her up and started running. "Iggy come on! We need to get to the hospital! It's Max!" I shouted over my shoulder. And I sprinted the whole way to the hospital, with Max cradled in my arm whispering "Max please be alright. Please for me. Please."

Once we got to the hospital, I ran into the ER. "Help my girlfriend! She's hurt!" A bunch of doctors ran up with a gurney and I lightly laid her onto it. Iggy and I tried to follow the gurney, but they stopped us and made us call our family. I called Jeb and Nudge and told them everything. They hurried right over here. Then they made Jeb, Iggy, and I fill out paper work. Nudge didn't because she wasn't at the crime scene or a legal adult that is related to Max. My sheet asked stupid questions like how I know Max, what I saw, what happened to Idiots 1&2, if I got any info about them, ect. Finally, the doctor came out. "I need Max's legal guardian." He said Jeb stood up and followed. After two second's I got up and followed them. I waited around the corner where they are talking. "Max has four broken bones, a sprained ankle, and various cuts and bruises." "That's ok right Dr. Miller?" "Yes but why does she have other scars and bruises, and cuts?" The abuse. I almost forgot. That makes my heart hurt for her. "I just found out a few hours ago that her stepmother has been abusing her." Jeb answered "I will talk to you later about that, but Maximum is also in a coma. She could possibly wake up, but there is a high risk she won't make it."

**Oh cliffy! Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry I havn't updated we were having wifi problems! Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Again sorry about not updating! I really am! Thanks to everyone supporting me with this story. Disclaimer: Don't own MR JP does. Please R&R! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fang POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wha…Whaa… what?! Max has to make it!" Jeb shouted. I quickly ran away from them and to the bathroom. I locked myself in there and sat on the ground. Max has to pull through. She _is the_ Maximum Ride. The invincible, indestructible, beautiful, Maximum Ride. I won't let her go again. **EVER**. Then I felt something warm trailing down my cheeks. I was crying. Again. I angrily wiped the tears away. I can't lose Max. I love her too much. I need her.

I slowly got up, and made my way back to the waiting room. Jeb was there, and surprisingly so was one of Lissa's friends. That chick Ella. She had her head nuzzled against Iggy's shoulder and was crying. So was Nudge, Jeb, and Iggy. I guess Jeb had let the word out about Max's coma. "Fang… uh…" "I know Jeb I was eves dropping." I muttered sitting in a chair and putting my head in my hands. "You can go see her if you want to." He whispered softly, his voice breaking more than once. I got up and went to the desk. "Where is Maximum Ride staying?" I asked, my voice breaking at her name. "Let me see… Ok here we go… room 253B on the third floor." She said sounding bored. Well someone's cheery today huh? That make's two of us. "Thanks." I replied quickly and headed to the elevator.

When I got there I pushed the button almost 100 times. It took** FOREVER** for it to come down here. When it finally got here I ran in and pushed the button in a matter of seconds. When the elevator started moving, at a snails pace I might add, I noticed that the buttons had labels under them. I looked at floor number threes button. As I read it I gasped. It read Intensive Care. Max must be terrible if she's in Intensive Care. I feel like this is all my fault. When the elevator _**FINALLY**_ got to level three, I basically sprinted down the hall looking for Max's room. 240B, 245B, here we go, 253B. I slow down, and quietly entered her room. She had so many tubes coming in and out of her. "Oh Max…" I breathed. She was so pale so her bruises were very noticeable. She had four different casts on her, bandages everywhere, including her head and ankle, a heart monitor beeping softly beside her, a I.V drip, and her hair was spread around her like a halo. "Max… Oh god Max." I whispered my voice breaking on me. I walked over to her and knelt on the ground. I took her cold, limp hand in mine. "Max… please wake up." I whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. I put my face on her bed and cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark. Very dark. I felt a slight pressure on my hand and I faintly heard a voice. A voice I loved to here. "Max… please wake up." Fang whispered, then I heard him start to cry. I want to tell his _soooo_ bad that I would get out of this mess. I hate to see, well hear technically, him in pain, pain that_ I_ caused. Then I felt Fang's warm face press gently against my side. I felt the warm tears streak down the night gown the hospital had me in. Gosh it kills me to hear Fang like this. Then everything started to get lighter, turning from pitch black, to a soft white. "Oh god Max! Max you _can't_ leave me! Max!" I heard a voice, I think Fang's, say. It seemed to be coming through water, like I couldn't get a good connection. I saw two White figures coming towards me. "Mom! Ari!" I shouted. They both were grinning. "Max, sweetie we have to leave soon. I am so proud of you." "Why are you going!? Mom! Ari! I want to go with you! Please take me!" I begged. "Sorry baby, it's not your time. Stay strong Maximum." Then my mother and Ari faded away, leaving me in black darkness again. "Max… oh god I'm so sorry. This is _all_ my fault." Wait Fang! This isn't his fault! I felt something soft and warm against my head for a second. Then, I heard his footsteps walking away, leaving me alone in the darkness once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fang POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I cried I nuzzled into Max's side, never letting go of her hand. Then I heard the beeps start to get slower, and further apart. "Oh god Max! Max you _can't_ leave me! Max!" I told her. "Help someone! She's going to flatline!" I shouted. Max could leave me. She wouldn't. Would she? Then I heard the dreaded drone with no beat. Then I felt something push me away from her. This is **all** my fault.

I watched, in what seemed like slow motion, as they pounded on her chest until the heart monitor gave another beat and she took in a shuddering breath. Her heart beat returned to normal. Once all the doctors left, I walked over to her and whispered into her ear "Max…oh god I'm so sorry. This all my fault." I kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room. Oh god this is _all_ my fault.

When I got to the waiting room, I sat in a chair next to Iggy. "Dude, why so depressed? You're worse than when we got here." Iggy asked. "She… she… she flatlined." I stuttered. "This is all my fault." "Fang! This is not your fault! Snap out of it! I've never seen you like this. God your_ sooo_ annoying sometimes!" Nudge said. Well who else would talk like that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~Max POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's dark and lonely. I wish someone would get me out of here. I'm _soooooo_ bored! I want it to be another color in here. "I… can't… What if… she… she…" Fang stuttered before she was interrupted by Nudge. "Fang. It's. Not. Your. **FAULT! SNAP OUT OF IT**!" she practically shouted. "Now get your butt in there!" Yay! I won't be alone! Great. Now I sound like a little kid who had a nightmare. I heard footsteps then a familiar hand lightly touched my face. Fang. I want to get out of this so bad. No I **need** to get out of this. For Fang.

**I hope you liked it! Again I'm soooo sorry for not updating! Please R&R! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I'm very disappointed, you people won't review! Please more reviews! Also Fang is supposed to seem a little paranoid after Max flatlined. Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Now on with the story! (Max POV) 3 ½ weeks after incident**

If I don't get out of this black soon, I'm gunna go crazy. I mean Nudge when her dad took her cell crazy. If you don't know, that _is not_ good. The only thing that keeps me sane is when people come and talk to me. Fang is with me all the time. I swear he is going out of his mind, talking to a girl that can't even move.

I've tried everything I could think of to get out. I've got_ absolutely nothing_. Nada. Zippo. Zero. In all the time I've been like this, I've tried to get out. I think that's a long time, but I'm not positive. It seems like years, but it could be seconds. I feel so hopeless. _**GRRRRRRR**! It's sooooo dark!_ I wish there was color! I wonder if I think hard enough it will change color(dejivu) Blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, BLUE! Nothing. It's official, I'm crazy. Why can't I get _out_ of here!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fang POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My life's a pattern now. Get up, shower, see Max, school, Max, home to eat and do homework, Max, bed. It's boring. Whatever. When I see Max I try to fill her in on what's going on. Like Anne and Jeb's divorce, school, how we're waiting for her to come out of the coma. God I was such an idiot! If I hadn't broken up with her, maybe she'd still be here. But I did and she's not.

When I got to Max's room I saw Jeb and the doctor talking. "Jeb, if she doesn't wakeup by Saturday, we'll have to let her go. I'm sorry." "You _have_ to give her more time doc!" "I'm sorry we can't do anything. We always knew it knew it was a 70 to 30 chance, that she probably wouldn't wakeup. She's had so much stress and it would have been easier for her to just let go." On that note he spun on heels and left. I ran into Max's room. I wasn't going to let go just yet. "Max sweetie, it's me. You have to wake up. You _have_ to wake up. I'm not, I mean **NOT**, letting you go yet. Baby, please, please, please _wake up_!" I begged. I felt a lump in my throat. As soon as, I felt the first tear drip down my cheek, I let it all out. Silent tears streaked down my face as I thought 'Max only has 2 more day's left.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard Fang burst in. He's never that noisy. Huh, something's bothering him. He'll tell me. He always does. "Max sweetie, it's me. You have to wake up. You _have_ to wake up. I'm not, I mean **NOT**, letting you go yet. Baby, please, please, please,_ wake up_!" he begged. Why is he… ohhh. They must be letting me die. I felt him grab my hand and hold it to his face, where silent tears where falling. "Max, I love you. I'd die without you." He whispered.

I pushed against the black as hard as I could. I can get out of this. Finally, I saw a blinding light. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Yes! I can see! But what I saw made me miserable. Fang was basically sobbing. Fang, **SOBBING**! The two words just don't mix. I reached out and touched his cheek. "Is Mr. No-Emotions _actually_ crying?" I joked. Ow! My throat felt raw and my voice sounded like sandpaper. Fang looked up. "Max!" He basically shouted, pulling me into a hug. "Ow! Can't… Breath!" I choked out. He pulled back "Sorry. I just can't believe you're ok!" he said. "I'm fine Fang… thanks to you." Just as, I finished my sentence, I heard multiple "**_MAX_**!"'s. Oh joy...

**Ok I hope you liked it! Please review because it motivates me to right better and more. Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Ok I got this really rude review and I would like to say I can write this story anyway I want to and I'll say this AGAIN it's my first fanfic and I'm trying here! Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson so therefore, I don't own MR.**

"Max! **OMG**! You're Ok! Everyone was soooooo worried! OMG! You were out for, like, a month! **OMG**! We should soooo through you a welcome home party! Speaking of parties, Lissa, Tess, Brigid, and Ella through a Max is dead party. I mean, like, how rude is that?! They have _sierious_ issues! Speaking of issues Fang was like, so totally out of it! I slapped him 8 times! It was soooo fun! Have you ever mphjmphupmp…" Nudge said before Fang's hand went over her mouth.

"Nudge 8 times?! _Really!_ Was it that" "OWWW! You bit me!" Nudge smiled and said "Yup you should know better than to put your hand over my mouth Fang." She said happily "Ok as I was saying… was 8 times really _that_ necessary Nudge?" I asked "10" Fang muttered. "What what's 10?" "10 times. She's slapped me 10 times." He said "NUDGE! You tortured the poor boy!" I said, while we both laughed, and Fang glared. "We're here to you know. I turned my head to find Iggy, dad, and surprisingly Angel and Gazzy. "Oh hey guys! Sup?" "Max!" Angel shouted as she ran to, and plopped down on my bed. "How's my favorite 6 year old doing?" She giggled and said "I'm good! My friend broke my favorite unicorn though." And pouted. I shot Iggy a look that said 'Unicorn? What's she talking about?' he shrugged. "What unicorn sweetie?" I asked "My pet unicorn silly!" she exclaimed as if it made _perfect _scene.

"Ang, when did you get a **_UNICORN_**?" Iggy asked. "Yesterday! Here let me show you!" She ran over to Iggy and grabbed her backpack. She pulled out a stuffed pink unicorn, with a sparkly horn and hooves, and a hole on its horn "**Angelica Jennifer Griffths, WHERE did you get that**?" Angel cringed at the firmness in Iggy's voice, ran to me, and jumped into my arms. "I got it at school when we had the s…st…store Mrs. Bell always h…has." She whispered, her soft voice muffled by my shirt. She started bawling and Iggy softened. "Ang… I'm sorry." He said, hoping she stop crying. Honestly, she was starting to hurt my ribs, but I wasn't complaining.

She snuggled closer and I winced. Everyone but Angel must have noticed, because they all looked at me weirdly. Iggy came closer to get Angel off me, but I glared at him and he backed off. "Ok Angel, you can stop faking now." Iggy said, and she cried harder. "Really Ig? It's ok Ang. It's ok." I whispered the last part in Angel's ear over and over until she calmed down. "Her… *hiccup* name is Sparky." Angel whispered softly, removing her head from my shirt. "I love that name." I said and she smiled "I know! It's so cute!" she exclaimed Ahh… the joys of being six.

"Angel we need to go now." Said Iggy. She glared at him and I smirked. He is soooo going to get it later. "Bye Max!" Angel and Gazzy chorused. "Bye guys." I said laughing as they glared at each other. Poor Iggy.

When they left, my dad gave me a speech about telling people about things and not running away. I'll spare you the details of that boring talk. Finally, he left and it was just me and Fang. "So Fangles, sup?" right as I finished my sentence I start coughing. "Max are you ok?" he asked and then suddenly gasped. He reached out and touched my chin/lips. When he pulled his hand away, it was covered with blood. I'm coughing up blood.

**There's the chapter! Sorry it's so short, I'm tired. It's almost 12:00 and I think I could pass out. Please R&R. Also any Ideas for the next chapter? I don't really know where to go with this story. Again Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I really don't know what to do with story, so if no one reviews I don't think I'll continue. I'm sorry for the people who really do like my story, but if no one like's it I won't continue. Also, sorry for not updating. I'm very busy with volleyball, horseback riding, voice, piano, track, and school. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own MR JP does. Now for the chapter.**

Max POV~~~~~~~

Shoot, this _can't_ be good. I look over at Fang to see his panicked expression. I smile at him, to try to calm him down. "Max…" Fang started, before I interrupted, "Fang *cough, cough* I'm fi… *cough cough* …ne." coughing up more blood each time I spoke

"Max, I'd say your obviously _not_." He said. I began coughing again, and it **_HURT_**._ Sooo bad_. Each cough, each **BREATH** felt like my throat was getting torn apart. Finally, after what felt like hours, I was done coughing. But, there was more than one of everything. Weird. "Fannggg…" I moaned. I wish he would stop the pain.

"Max, just lay down. Everything_ WILL_ be fine. I_ promise_. Just hold. The doctor will be here soon." He said softly. I listened to him, and laid down. Everything was still spinning so I closed my eyes. Then I drifted into unconsciousness, where the black swoled ed me once again.

Fang POV~~~~~~~~

I watched as Max slowly laid her head down and closes her eyes. Can't _anything_ just go right for once? When the doctor came in, he looked at her, pale, clammy, face, and wheeled her away. I can't believe this is happening _AGAIN!_ I just got Max back, why does she have just start to cough up blood? Why does this this have to happen to her? Hasn't she been through enough? Doesn't she deserve a break?

Max POV~~~~~~

The dark is calm, soothing even. I feel safe for once in my life. There's a slight tugging near my ribs, air sack area (A/N: Sorry! I don't know where there located!), and throat/ lungs. I doesn't bother me though. I feel absolutely fine besides that. As long as I have Fang I will be fine. I drift off into the darkness wondering what will happen next.

**So there's the chapter! Sorry for it being so short, I'm really tired after track and riding today. Please R&R. It's what helps me continue this story.**

**Reviews=Love 3**

**Love= Inspiration**

**Inspiration= Chapters:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guy's, this is my last chapter. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Max POV.**

I opened my eyes slowly, to see three blurry figures looking at me. I could make out the shapes and colors, but not the details. After a few seconds, I could tell it was Fang, Iggy, and Dad. All guy's, well _that's_ a way to wake up. I tried to talk but all that cake out was a shrill squeak, causing them to crack up. I glared and looked around for something to write on.

When I finally (after almost five minutes,) found a notepad and a pen, wrote down 'Why can't I talk?! My noise isn't _THAT_ funny, and you really know how to freak a girl out, staring at her until she wakes up. Perverts.' Which caused them to laugh again. What to through… my pillow! I reached behind me and grabbed the pillow, and pulled it out from under me, causing me to fall on to the lumpy bed.

"Jeez Max *laugh* day's just not *laugh* your *laugh* day." Iggy said in between laughs.

I through the pillow at him an wrote 'Iggy, get a more manly laugh. You sound like Angel.', which shut him right up.

An hour later Fang and Iggy left. "Max the doctor say's your voice should be back in a few day's and you'll be free to go next week." Dad said. I smiled at this.

**Time skip until Thursday of next week.**

"_**GET ME OUT OF HERE**_!" I basically screamed at my dad and Fang when they walked in to my room.

"I see you got your voice back." Fang said rubbing his ears.

"Leettttssss gooooo!" I said. "I **HATE** this place! Great! Now I sound like a three year old!" I wined. Fang smirked.

"We have to check you out first." Dad said, and I groaned. "I'll go you two wait here." He said, and he walked out.

"Max we have to talk… about us." Fang said.

"Fang, you made it clear that there _isn't_ a us." I said. I_ really_ don't want to talk about this.

"Max, I was wrong… just give me aother chance. I promise I won't do that again. Please Max?" he begged.

"Wow… Fang, the emotionless brick wall is _begging_? I _must_ be important." I said. I think I'll have a little fun with this.

"So is that a yes?" he asked, a spark of hope flickering in his eyes.

"Nope." I replied, popping the _p._

"Max please I'll do anything! I love you! I was being an idiot, I won't do it again! I promise!" he begged.

"Anything?" I asked, and he nodded "okay then, I'll get back together with you… if you do the Harlem Shake in the middle of the street wearing a pink too-too and leotard, Nudge's 3 inch leopard high heel's, and curlers in your hair." By the time I was done, he was glaring at me. "Unless you want to be single…"

"NO! I'll do it!" he said quicky.

**Time skip to 3 hours later**

I got Iggy, recording Fang doing the Harlem Shake in the middle of the road. Ella and Nudge did the 'masterpiece' called Fang's, hair, makeup, outfit, and shoes.

"Hey Fang this is _soooo_ going on youtube!" I yelled. There were at least ten cars waiting for Fang to move. This is _soooo_ going to be a hit…

"Max are you happy now?!" Fang shouted.

I shrugged "I guess..." Fang basically sprinted off the street.

"Thank god! I swear if I didnt move that guy was going to plow over me!" he said. "It was worth it though."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I can do this" he said and he leaned in and kissed me. And in that moment, everything was perfect.

**Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please R&R!**


End file.
